


Art: Thorki 2 :v

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drawing, Fanart, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), Yaoi, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Estaba pensando en hacer a un Thor cruel y severo con Loki, que dicen?________I was thinking of doing a cruel and severe Thor with Loki, what do they say?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba pensando en hacer a un Thor cruel y severo con Loki, que dicen?  
> ________  
> I was thinking of doing a cruel and severe Thor with Loki, what do they say?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un sketch super simple que hice por estar procrastinando, por lo que no esta ni de cerca de estar terminado :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, el nepe de Thor esta pegado a los glúteos de Loki :T


End file.
